I am using the resources of the Computer Graphics Laboratory for the comparative visualization of small peptide agonist and antagonist structures. I am using MidasPlus to compare the structures of those peptides agains the structures of protein domains with similar functions, in order to determine a pharmacophore required for binding & activity. From this pharmacophore, a small molecule database will be searched for other similiar compounds.